Całkiem (nie)poprawna historia czyli: Kuchenne Rewolucje
by anga971
Summary: Tekst pisany niegdyś na pojedynek; AU filmowe ( Severus reżyser, Potter... )


Tekst pojedynkowy; snarry

**Całkiem (nie)poprawna historia czyli: Kuchenne Rewolucje**

1.

Mrugam, nie wierząc w to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Mu się wydaje, że z kim ma do czynienia? Z jakimś pierwszym lepszym klientem? Toż to oburzające!

― Natychmiast ma tu wrócić, słyszysz? ― Nowy kelner patrzy na mnie ze strachem. Och tak, znowu to samo. Zaraz zacznie się jąkać, przepraszać, a potem ucieknie.

― P-panie Snape, o-on zrezygnował.

― Daj mi jego adres ― mówię cicho, a on cofa się o krok.

― T-to niemożliwe. ― Odchrząka. Tak, teraz spróbuje udawać twardziela. Wstaję, unosząc brew. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy - to zawsze działa. W razie czego łupnę kuflem o stolik, ale nie sądzę, by tak długo się opierał. ― To znaczy… Panie Snape! ― Patrzy na mnie błagalnie. Czy już to przerabiałem? Ach, tak. Ostatnio podobnie spojrzał na mnie Brad Pitt, gdy wyrzuciłem z planu jego narzeczoną. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ktokolwiek rozpraszał moich aktorów i tyle. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez dzikiej awantury i rzucaniu rekwizytami. Dobrze, że większość była z pianki. Cóż, to są te nieprzyjemne momenty, gdy ktoś z tak silną osobowością jak ja, napotka kogoś, równie nieprzewidywalnego i nie dającego sobą kierować. A ja bardzo lubię to robić. Właśnie taką silną osobowością jest dzieciak, który obsługiwał mnie nieprzerwanie od dwóch lat.

― Adres ― mówię, wyciągając do niego dłoń, jakbym liczył, że da mi co najmniej wizytówkę.

― Mogę dać panu adres jego nowej pracy ― odpowiada, odwracając głowę. Bingo. Tyle mi wystarczy.

― Byle szybko, nie mam całej nocy na rozmowy z tobą ― prycham, a chłopak kuli się w sobie i czym prędzej udaje się na zaplecze. Cóż, muszę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu i jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się nagraniom z przesłuchań Turnera, Somerhaldera i Rhysa Meyersa, chociaż i tak wiem, że żaden z nich nie ma tego, czego szukam. Życie reżysera jest ciężkie. W scenariusz tego filmu włożyłem zbyt dużo mojej krwawicy i środków niezbędnych do otrzymania potrzebnych mi uprawnień, że nie dam go zniszczyć złym doborem aktorów. Najchętniej obsadziłbym w tej roli Fassbendera, ale jego agent kategorycznie odmówił, powołując się na dwa filmy, które właśnie kręci.

― Proszę, panie Snape ― podaje mi adres na kartce w kratkę. Na mojej twarzy nie drga nawet jeden mięsień, ale oczy muszą błyszczeć, jak w gorączce. Cóż, panie Potter. Niedługo znowu się zobaczymy.

07070707

― Malcolm! ― Unoszę kącik ust, by nadać twarzy nieco łagodniejszego wyrazu, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiam.

― Severusie, ile to już czasu! Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten wątpliwy zaszczyt? ― Och tak, stary dobry Lee. Nie zamierzam zabawić tu zbyt długo, więc rozglądam się po planie. Matko przenajświętsza, chyba kręci kolejną część tego idiotycznego filmu, sądząc po aranżacji i sztucznej krwi, w wyjątkowo kiepskim wydaniu, plamiącej parkiet.

― Byłem zajęty, jak wiesz, mój ostatni film okazał się niewątpliwym hitem. Miałem dużo pracy. Widzę za to, że wracasz do korzeni? Wydaje mi się, że źle zrozumiałeś pierwsze spotkanie koła filmowego, na którym kiedyś się pokazałeś. Jeżeli w podetkniętym ci pod nos scenariuszu drzemie potencjał, powinieneś jak najlepiej go wykorzystać. Nie było tam mowy o szukaniu potencjału na siłę gdzieś, gdzie wymarł razem z dinozaurami. ― Patrzę na niego jak na idiotę. ― Cztery części chłamu, a ty kręcisz piątą? I ten chwytliwy tytuł: Straszny film… ― Zawieszam głos na chwilę. ― Pięć! ― mówię odrobinę za głośno, zwracając na nas uwagę kilku statystów. Podnoszę ze stolika plik dokumentów i przeglądam obsadę. ― Och, byłeś chyba troszkę zdesperowany, czy mi się wydaje? Gwiazdka Disney'a w twojej produkcji? Tak, to będzie hit na miarę Zielonej Mili, jak przypuszczam. ― Śmieję się. Malcolm najwyraźniej w międzyczasie został wyprowadzony z równowagi, bo trzęsie się ze złości. ― Stary przyjacielu, po co ci to? Dwóch reżyserów przed tobą poległo, próbując nakręcić coś sensownego o tytule…

― Znam tytuł tego filmu, Severusie. ― Wyrywa mi kartki. ― Mam do nakręcenia jeszcze trzy sceny, a już się ściemnia. Może innym razem umówimy się na piwo, co? Dzisiaj nie mam czasu.

― Naturalnie. Zresztą, nie przyszedłem tu do ciebie. Zawołaj Pottera. Muszę się z nim rozmówić!

― Znowu coś przeskrobał? Same problemy z tym chłopakiem. Wyobraź sobie, że kłócił się ze mną dzisiaj, bo stwierdził, że nie chce robić za kaskadera. Od czegoś tu jest przecież, nie? To jego praca ― prycha. Och, czyli nie wiedziałem czegoś o moim kelnerze.

― Cóż, niewątpliwie jest mi natychmiast potrzebny. Gdzie jest?

― Właśnie skończyliśmy sceny z jego udziałem na dzisiaj i poszedł się przebrać. Jest w…

― Wiem gdzie to jest. Pamiętaj, to była niegdyś moja scena.

― Była, to dobre słowo. Severusie.

Nienawidzę go. Wstrętny obłudnik, który sprzedałby własną matkę, gdyby zapewniło mu to jakieś korzyści. Potter nie zostanie tu ani dnia dłużej, choćbym miał go obsadzić w moim filmie.

070707

Przechodzę wąskim korytarzem do części przeznaczonej na garderoby dla aktorów, jedną dużą dla stażystów oraz malutką, którą nazwałbym wręcz komórką - dla kaskadera. Ta ostatnia jest moim celem. Mijam po drodze drzwi gwiazdeczki Malcolma - dobiega mnie zza nich głośna muzyka i jakieś trzaski. Nie wnikam, jak dla mnie, może nawet puścić cały ten interes z dymem.

Staję przed drzwiami, z których odchodzi farba - nie ma na nich nawet żadnego oznakowania - ale wiem, że to te. Pukam czterokrotnie, po czym cofam się o krok. Nie muszę długo czekać; drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich Potter w samych spodniach. Obrzucam go chłodnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Patrząc po jego stroju kelnera, nigdy bym nie powiedział, że pod fartuchem ukrywa tak ładnie wyrzeźbione ciało.

― Nie zabrałem ci żadnego rękopisu. ― Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i patrzy na mnie z oczekiwaniem.

― Nie w tym rzecz. Wpuść mnie ― mówię, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Liczę na to, że się cofnie, ale nie. Nie, z Potterem nic nigdy nie jest proste. ― Głuchy?

― Dyszysz jak lokomotywa, czyżbyś przebiegł milę w drodze do mnie ? ― Co za mały, bezczelny typek. Sugeruje, że mam słabą kondycję?

― Może właśnie tak było? ― Parska, a ja marszczę brwi.

― Gdyby rzeczywiście tak się stało, zeskrobywaliby cię właśnie z asfaltu. Jesteś typem pieska kanapowego, ustaliliśmy to ostatnim razem.

― Przedostatnim, to po pierwsze ― burczę ze złością. Czasami mam ochotę gówniarza roznieść w drobny mak. ― Po drugie, powiedziałem, że masz mnie wpuścić. ― Popycham go, a ten posłusznie robi krok do tyłu. Jest mojego wzrostu, do tego zdecydowanie młodszy. Ma czarne włosy, wściekle zielone oczy i intrygującą bliznę na czole. Pytałem go kiedyś o nią. Zafascynowała mnie przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu, a raczej przy jego pierwszej ripoście posłanej pod moim adresem. Niedługo po tym zdarzeniu zapytałem go o nią. Pokręcił wówczas głową, kończąc naszą rozmowę. Było to pod pewnym względem niesamowicie frustrujące, z drugiej jednak strony, dawało pełne pole do popisu. Jako reżyser i scenarzysta bez przerwy czuję ogromną potrzebę poznawania ludzi i dopisywania sobie ich historii na podstawie tego, jak się zachowują i co mówią. Co wiem o Potterze z moich własnych obserwacji? Musiał przeżyć traumę, poszukuje akceptacji, woli pozostawać w cieniu. Życie dotkliwie go doświadczyło mimo młodego wieku, ale nie sprawiło, że stał się takim człowiekiem jak ja.

Dla niektórych ciężkie przeżycia owocują aspołecznością w przyszłości - jestem tego ukrytą ofiarą. Inni, zaliczam do nich Pottera, starają się być lepsi i lepsi każdego dnia. Dla nich nic nigdy nie jest doskonałe, są idealistami i perfekcjonistami.

Patrząc na skromnie urządzony kącik, nie ma zbyt wiele. W przeciwnym razie stałaby tu klatka z papugą o imieniu Fiona, a gdzieś na poduszce leżałby jakiś mały kundel z wysadzaną diamentami obróżką. Obróżką. Nie obrożą. Obróżką, jak to tłumaczyła mi kiedyś taka stara prukwa, gdy złapałem tego jej pimpusia za wspomnianą obróżkę.

Zamykam za nami drzwi i patrzę na niego.

― Chcę, żebyś dla mnie pracował.

― Chcieć, nie znaczy móc. Móc nie znaczy mieć. Mień nie znaczy…

― Potter!

―Już, już. ― Patrzy na mnie beznamiętnie. Czy gdybym podbił mu oko, wpłynęłoby to niekorzystnie na naszą współpracę?

― Zapłacę więcej.

― Snape, to nic osobistego, naprawdę, ale pasuje mi ta kaskaderka.

Przyglądam mu się spod przymrużonych powiek. Analizuję. Zaciska i rozluźnia palce - nie jest pewien swojej decyzji. Jeżeli go przycisnę, zaproponuję większą płacę, ugnie się. Nagle coś przychodzi mi do głowy. Zerkam na niego, po czym biorę z półki żel do włosów.

― Przygładź je.

Widzę, że chce mi coś odpyskować, dlatego, nie kłopocząc się czekaniem, odkręcam wieczko i biorę dość dużą ilość żelu na palce. Do moich nozdrzy dociera delikatny zapach, ale już jestem pochłonięty przygładzaniem włosów Pottera. Ani drgnie, gdy moja dłoń wplata się w jego włosy, przygładzając je, by uzyskać zamierzony efekt. Odsuwam się, podziwiając moje dzieło, po czym zdejmuję pelerynę. Uwielbiam ją nosić, jednak teraz posłuży szczytniejszym celom, niż sprawianie, że ludzie cofają się na mój widok - nie żebym tego nie lubił. Podaję ją Potterowi, by ją założył.

Kiedy materiał opada na jego plecy, siadam na fotel, nakazując ręką, by obrócił się dookoła siebie. To jest to. Patrzy na mnie ze złością, a nawet jakby z wyższością, zaciskając usta. Jest wyprostowany jak struna, przygładzone włosy nadają mu surowego wyrazu. Ma w miarę szlachetne rysy, odpowiedni wzrost. Bije od niego pewność siebie, chociaż patrząc na jego status, powinien kulić się w koncie, pod każdym moim spojrzeniem. Potrafię wyobrazić go sobie w staroświeckim stroju z patykiem w dłoni. Przymykam powieki, by móc to zobaczyć: on - wymykający się, by spędzić noc z ukochanym, w dzień stroniący od dotyku kobiety, obrzydzenie widoczne na jego twarzy, gdy ta przysuwa się do niego, mówiąc, że jest cała jego. Otwieram oczy i wiem, że wszystkie uczucia mam wypisane na twarzy - to są te rzadkie momenty, gdy maska stworzona przez moich rodzicieli opada, a ja żyję.

― Zagrasz w moim filmie ― mówię, wstając z niewygodnego mebla. Święta panienko, w mojej wytwórni, w takich warunkach nie przechowuje się nawet rekwizytów. Nie pozwolę, by ktoś tak traktował mojego kelnera - nie, poprawiam się w myślach - moją gwiazdę.

― Nie, nie ma mowy. Nie będę skakał z żadnych wieżowców, bez względu na to, ile materaców będzie czekało na mnie na dole, ani jak mocne znajdziesz liny.

Patrzę na niego jak na idiotę.

― No co? Nie wmówisz mi, że w „Batmanie" nie zamierzasz użyć kaskaderów ― Oczom i uszom nie wierzę. Co ten aktorzyna wątpliwej klasy właśnie powiedział? Porównuje mnie do tego idioty Nolana? Świat się kończy.

― Co ty powiedziałeś?

― Nie będę dublerem cholernego Batmana.

― Idioto, nie zajmuję się takimi filmami. Czyś ty do reszty oszalał? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, kim ja jestem?!

Patrzy na mnie w milczeniu przez chwilę, ściągając pelerynę i rzucając mi ją, po czym odwraca się do mnie tyłem, sięgając po białą koszulkę. Bierze głęboki wdech i mówi:

― Pierwszy punkt kodeksu pracownika miesiąca brzmi: nigdy nie pytaj o imię i nazwisko twojego klienta. Punkt drugi stanowi: nawet jeżeli jest to ktoś znany, nie śmiej prosić o autograf. Pod punktem trzecim znajdziemy wzmiankę o tym, by wszystkich gości starać się traktować tak samo.

― Więc wszystkim tak pyskujesz jak mnie? I wiesz, jak się nazywam.

― Pyskowałem, teraz to już nie ma znaczenia, nie pracuję tam. Miał pan napisane na notesie. Nie kojarzę żadnego reżysera o takim nazwisku, przepraszam.

― Biedaku, pewnie nie zostałeś pracownikiem miesiąca. ― Puszczam mimo uszu jego dalszą wypowiedź.

― Nie. Roku, ale to nie jest ważne. Nie wiedziałem, jak się pan nazywa, zdawałem sobie jedynie sprawę z tego, że pisze pan scenariusze i jest reżyserem, najwyraźniej niezbyt znanym, skoro nie latał za panem tłum reporterów. Wiem, że reżyserów znamy pod ich pseudonimami, więc niby skąd mam wiedzieć, kim pan jest?

Jak to się stało, że mówi do mnie na pan?

― Quentin Tarantino, miło mi ― mówię, wyciągając dłoń. Och tak, ta zszokowana mina, gdy okazuje się, że człowiek, któremu, w twoim mniemaniu, utrudniałeś życie przez ostatnie dwa lata, jest twoim idolem. Bądź - znienawidzonym reżyserem – niepotrzebne skreślić.

― Och. ― Zawsze był wyszczekany i to w nim lubiłem. Jeszcze raz odezwie się w podobnym tonie i będę musiał zatrudnić Somerhaledera – bądź co bądź, grał już wampira. Cóż, zostanie czarodziejem i tyle.

― Skąd wniosek, że kręcę „Batmana"?

― Tak mi się palnęło, to ta peleryna ― mówi, szczerząc zęby. ― Proszę pana.

― Zamknij się, bo zaraz stracisz pracę, której jeszcze nie dostałeś. Nie jestem papieżem, mówże do mnie tak, jak do tej pory. Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie się przede mną płaszczą.

Generalnie jest to niesamowicie ciekawe zjawisko - ludzie nie znają twarzy reżyserów. Równie dobrze, Dawid Yates mógłby minąć na ulicy fana książek Rowlingowej, a ten, by go nie poznał, nawet, jeśli właśnie wracałby z premiery „Rona Weasleya i Insygniów Śmierci". Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Do tego dochodzi kwestia pseudonimów.

― Rozumiem. Uwielbiam „Bękarty Wojny", a „Django"… ― Jego rozmarzona mina mówi mi, że zaiste - dobrze trafiłem. Nie ma nic lepszego, jak praca z aktorami, którzy znają rynek i - poza graniem w filmach – oglądają je.

― Tak, tak, niesamowite, ja wiem. I jak, wchodzisz w to?

― Głęboko ― odpowiada, unosząc brwi. O tak. Lubię tego pyskatego dzieciaka.

0707070707

Wprowadzam go do studia, kiwając głową woźnemu. Biedaczysko, na jego miejscu zażądałbym podwyżki - bądź co bądź, praca na dwie zmiany nie jest przyjemna.

― Właściwie, o czym będzie ten film? I do czego potrzebny ci kaskader? ― pyta.

― Poczekaj, nie nakręcaj się tak. Jeszcze musisz przejść casting. Nie ma nic za darmo.

Wchodzę do mojego pokoju, nakazując mu ręką, by na mnie poczekał. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu, w którym opracowuję moją wizję poszczególnych scen i strojów. Tak, mam od tego całą ekipę, ale zdążyłem już tak ich wyszkolić, że tańczą, jak im zagram. Biorę z wieszaka komplet wstępny dla mojego czarownika, ołówek, który zastąpi mu różdżkę i plik spiętych kartek z tekstem.

Prowadzę go do niewielkiej sali, po czym wręczam przebranie: jedwabną, czarną koszulę, pelerynę oraz - co jest dla niego zapewne wielkim zaskoczeniem - czarne spodnie. Buty mają lekki obcas i klamrę. Kiedy ten strój zostanie uszyty przez krawcowe, będzie idealny - ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Potter patrzy na mnie niepewnie, po czym bierze ode mnie ubranie i podchodzi do podwyższenia robiącego za scenę. Odkłada na nią rzeczy i ściąga koszulkę przez głowę. Jego mięśnie napinają się, a ja wyobrażam sobie jego nagie ciało pod cienką poszewką, którą będzie okryty w pierwszej scenie. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli - za tydzień będę mógł obejrzeć go sobie w pełnej krasie, a co, mi też się coś od życia należy. Kiedy zsuwa spodenki, muszę zmrużyć oczy, by odczytać napis, który widnieje na tylnej części jego bokserek. Gdy mi się to udaje, na mojej twarzy na moment pojawia się leciutki uśmiech – To, że jestem mężczyzną, nie znaczy, że lubię zdobywać norki. Och tak, jeśli znaczyłoby to tyle, że stroni od kobiet, byłoby idealnie - nie mogę się jednak łudzić, że tak się stanie. Mój ostatni partner, którego sobie wyśniłem - na swoją obronę mam tyle, że wszystko wskazywało na to, iż jest gejem - złamał mi nos, zgorszony propozycją. Miał żonę i trójkę dzieci - świat jest niesprawiedliwy.

Odwracam się do niego plecami i podchodzę do kamer, by uruchomić sprzęt. Ustawiam ostrość i odpowiednią odległość - tak, żeby cała scena była dobrze widoczna. Problemem jest brak jakiegoś pomocnika, który mógłby z nim zagrać, ale trudno, przecież sam mogę się tym zająć. Znam tekst na pamięć.

Gdy odwracam się do niego, czuję, że moje serce szybciej bije. Reaguję tak tylko wówczas, gdy coś związanego z filmami odniesie sukces. Mam obsesję na tym punkcie, ale to nieważne. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Nawet, gdybym sukces kolejnych filmów miał świętować nago na wieży Eiffla.

Przeklęty Harry Potter jest moim wymarzonym Salazarem Slytherinem.

07070707070

― Stań na iksie ― mówię, wskazując wspomniany znak na podłodze. Potter patrzy na mnie z uśmiechem i robi to, co każę.

― Czy tak dobrze? A może powinienem stanąć idealnie w miejscu przecięć dwóch jego ramion?

― Potter, skup się.

― Dobra. Wiesz, trochę się denerwuję. Normalnie nigdy nie grałem przed kamerami…

― Potter, jesteś kaskaderem.

― Tak, ale nie miałem nigdy przesłuchań! Kurde, skoro jestem podobny do twojego gwiazdora, to po prostu mnie zatrudnij. Jak nie, to wrócę do Malcolma na kolanach, prosząc go o ponowne zatrudnienie ― mamrocze pod nosem, odwracając głowę.

― Nie pozwolę, byś klęczał przed kimkolwiek, a już na pewno nie przed tym wieprzem ― wyrzucam z siebie, rozzłoszczony jego słowami. Teraz jesteś mój - mam ochotę mu powiedzieć. ― Zaczynaj ― warczę, owijając się swoją peleryną, niczym nietoperz przygotowujący się do snu.

― Nie rozumiem sensu ćwiczenia mowy.

― Trzy sekundy!

― Dobra. Daj mi chwilę ― mówi, po czym odwraca się do mnie plecami i zatacza małe kółeczko, przygładzając włosy - na szczęście żel był wystarczająco mocny, by okiełznać jego czuprynę na tyle czasu. Zagląda jeszcze do podanych mu kilka minut temu papierów, po czym odkłada je na stolik. Gdy odwraca się do mnie, z jego twarzy znikają wszelkie emocje.

― Nie liczy się to, co ja chcę, Roweno. Wy i tak zrobicie, co uważacie. ― Jego głos jest cichy, niewzruszony.

― Ojciec powiedział… ― uzupełniam dialog, by dzieciak mógł kontynuować.

― Nieważne, co on mówi! Czy do ciebie nie dociera to, co się tutaj dzieje? To nie jest nasze wesele, Roweno. Tu nie chodzi o nas, a o dobro dzieciaków. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jedynie czystokrwiści, mogą się kształcić? Twój ojciec to największy tyran, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Cudem jest, że tak wspaniała, inteligentna i wykształcona kobieta to jego córka, ze świecą takich szukać, jak ty i Helga. ― Jego głos jest mocny i pewny siebie. Wkłada całą energię w to, by wczuć się w sytuację swojego bohatera, nawet jeśli wciąż nie rozumie, do czego to zmierza. ― Od setek lat nasi pobratymcy giną na stosach, my możemy to zakończyć, ochronić niewinną krew.

― Jeżeli dopuścimy do naszej wiedzy wszystkich, nie wróżę nam przyszłości ― recytuję z pamięci.

― Nie obchodzi mnie przyszłość, kobieto! ― Władczy głos, szybki ruch dłonią, jakby chciał ją uderzyć, zbyt delikatny, by kobieta w rzeczywistości uznała, że powinna się bać. ― Chcę stworzyć dom dla nas wszystkich. Miejsce, do którego będziemy chcieli wracać, w którym żyć. Mam dosyć twojego ślepego posłuszeństwa ojcu. Wybierz w końcu, czy jesteś z nami, czy przeciw nam. Jeśli zdecydujesz odejść, wezmę winę na siebie. Nie myśl o zniesławieniu swojego nazwiska i rodu.

― Nie mów tak. Znasz mnie, chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. ― Teraz aktorka odgrywająca rolę Roweny, powinna zacząć się łasić wokół niego, wić niczym oślizgła żmija w swojej granatowej sukni wyszywanej diamentami - ikonie rozpusty, jak sama Ravenclaw.

― Wiesz, czego ja chcę? ― mówi, patrząc prosto w moje oczy. W pewnym momencie zbliża się do mnie, a ja pochłonięty odgrywaną sceną nie zwracam na to uwagi. Dzieli nas odległość kilku stóp a ja stąd widzę, że jego oczy błyszczą jak w gorączce. ― Chcę płomienia, który rozgrzeje moje serce, chcę namiętności, chcę czuć się pożądanym i pożądać. Wiesz, czego ja chcę. ― Robi krok na przód i kolejny. Schodzi z wytyczonego przeze mnie iksa - łamie moje zasady. Czy on wie, czego ja chcę? Czy wie, że chcę, by ktoś w końcu ze złości wylał rozpuszczalnik na tę podłogę, pozbywając się całego znaku?

Zbliża się do mnie. Wstaję z miejsca, czeka mnie jeszcze trochę gry.

― Mogę ci to dać, Salazarze ― mówię, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

― W moich oczach, jesteś nikim. ― Idealne słowa w idealnym momencie. Teraz kobieta powinna się poddać i uciec z płaczem. Moje bohaterki jednak nigdy nie były rozhisteryzowanymi panienkami.

― Zawsze będę cztery kroki przed nim.

Tego nie ma w scenariuszu. Muszę sprawdzić, jak zachowa się, gdy coś wymknie się spod kontroli, ile czasu będzie potrzebował, na wymyślenie odpowiedzi. Chłopak najwyraźniej był dobrze szkolony, bo podchodzi do mnie tak blisko, że czuję jego oddech na swojej twarzy. Unosi dłoń i gładzi nią mój policzek.

― Nigdy więcej nie waż się umniejszać potęgi Godrica. Przy nim, jesteś nikim. Zawołam cię na kolację. ― Macha na mnie dłonią i wraca na swoje miejsce.

Od razu przypomina mi się jak jeden, jedyny raz, zaprosiłem go na kolację do siebie w ramach rewanżu za sześciodniową obsługę w restauracji - w niedziele miał wolne. Zrobiłem wówczas nawet zapiekane cukinie, chociaż ich nienawidzę, wszystko po to, by mu dogodzić. Zadzwonił na trzy godziny przed umówioną wizytą i, przepraszając, poprosił o przełożenie. Nie chciał powiedzieć, co się stało, a ja nie naciskałem. Po prostu uznałem, że nie będzie tego przeklętego spotkania, że tak właśnie miało być. Minął miesiąc, a Potter zniknął, by okazało się, że w dzień pracuje jako kaskader.

Ten krótki pokaz aktorstwa w moim mniemaniu jest niczym specjalnym. Wciąż za mało, wciąż pod powierzchnią, nie zdołał przebić się przez grubą warstwę lodu.

Taki jesteś mądry? Dobrze, pobawmy się, panie Potter. Ostrzegam, nie mam w zwyczaju być myszką.

Podchodzę do niego z wściekłą miną, a on nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku. Widzę jedynie, że lekko unosi brwi, jakby rzucając mi wyzwanie.

― Jak śmiałeś? Zaufałem ci, mówiąc o tym!

― O czym ty…

― Nie przerywaj mi, gdy do ciebie mówię. Możesz sobie być nawet synem samego króla, ale nikt nie pozwolił ci mówić im o tym! ― Macham dłonią za siebie, by nadać autentyczności mojej złości.

― Ja nic…

― Nie? Nie?! Niesamowite, że Rowena od samego poranka zanudza mnie swoimi dzikimi wizjami czwórki założycieli Hogwartu. Ha! Mieliśmy zrobić to we dwóch, Salazarze. Zdradziłeś mnie. ― Odwracam się od niego.

― To nie tak. Chciałem spełnić twoje marzenie o miejscu, gdzie mogliby się kształcić nam podobni! ― ryczy za mną. Błąd. Salazar poddaje się emocjom tylko pod przykryciem nocy.

― Mieliśmy zrobić to razem ― szepczę, zeskakując ze sceny. Słyszę jego szybkie kroki; łapie mnie za ramię i szarpie za nie, a ja posłusznie się odwracam. Moje oczy ciskają pioruny i, choć wiem, że żaden ze mnie Godric, chcę, by moja złość była doskonale widoczna na twarzy.

― Zrobimy, a później będziemy rządzić… aż do śmierci. Tylko ty i ja ― szepcze i pochyla się, jakby chciał zagłuszyć mój protest pocałunkiem. Niech nie wydaje mu się, że pozwolę sobą dyrygować.

― I Rowena. Bo wszystkie nastolatki kochają trójkąty miłosne ― syczę, a on odsuwa się ode mnie ze śmiechem.

― To nie ja pisałem scenariusz.

― Potter, nie wmówisz mi, że go nie rozumiesz.

― Miałem może siedem minut na zapoznanie się z nim, więc wybacz, że nie wiem, co chodzi po głowie wspaniałego Tarantino ― prycha. Niech nie przesadza. To, że moje filmy nie są tym, czym wydają się na pierwszy rzut oka, nie jest w tej chwili najistotniejsze. ― I jaka decyzja?

― Harry Potterze ― mówię cicho. ― Pewnie jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale jesteś czarodziejem.

**2.**

Przekręcam klucz i popycham drzwi, by wejść do środka. Zostaję powitany moją ulubioną koszulą całą w strzępach. Cóż, nawet to nie jest w stanie popsuć mojego dobrego humoru. Dostałem rolę w filmie. Ba! Dostałem główną rolę. Nie wiem skąd w Snapie taka pewność, że podołam, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi - zrobię wszystko, by tak się stało. Składając wniosek o wyłączność na obsługę tego mężczyzny, nie spodziewałem się, że zapewni mi to pracę, o jakiej zawsze marzyłem.

Rzucam się na kanapę, rozglądając za kotem, ale nigdzie nie mogę go dostrzec. Teraz jest to jednak nieważne. Cholerny Snape, mianowany mistrz ciętej riposty i sarkazmu okazał się jednym z wybitniejszych reżyserów naszych czasów. Co obu nas zdziwiło, jest ode mnie raptem jedenaście lat starszy i mieszka cztery przecznice stąd. Nie wiem, skąd wzięło się w nim przekonanie, że dopiero studiuję. Mam gwiazdę za sąsiada. No, niemal sąsiada, ale jakby się, kto pytał, mogę zbajerować, że przychodzi do mnie pożyczyć cukier. Przeklęty dupek, któremu udało się wybić. Ja, zaraz po skończeniu szkoły aktorskiej, starałem się o jakieś ciekawe role - najlepsza była chyba postać mleczarza, który, ilekroć otwierały się drzwi do domu, upuszczał butelkę, za co go szybko zwolnili. Pod dwóch latach zniechęciłem się i zacząłem intensywnie ćwiczyć nad swoim ciałem, by móc robić za kaskadera - takich jest niewielu, a niemal do każdego filmu są potrzebni. Był to strzał w dziesiątkę, chociaż angaże nie wystarczyły, by się z nich utrzymać i musiałem pracować jako kelner. Snape umilał mi pracę przez dwa z czterech lat mojej kariery. Teraz - do trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny, który nie ma szansy się ustatkować i założyć rodziny, bo powstał z jakiegoś niedorobionego plemnika, który zapewnił mu bycie odmianą pedałów rowerowych - los się uśmiechnął.

Wyciągam z torby plik dokumentów i biorę się za czytanie; jeżeli jutro nie będę znał całego scenariusza, Snape obiecał, że mnie wykastruje. Może i nie chcę się rozmnażać, ale nie znaczy to także, że jestem chętny, by ktoś bawił się moimi jajkami, gdy nie jestem tego świadomy – w końcu użyłby przynajmniej głupiego jasia… chyba.

― Zgredek! ― krzyczę, ile mam siły w płucach. ― Zgredziu, kiciuniu! Tatuś wrócił! ― Wstrętny wybryk natury postanawia mnie zignorować, toteż muszę sięgnąć po cięższe działa. Wstaję i podchodzę do szafki położonej bezpośrednio nad miskami tego lokatora na gapę. Otwieram ją i wyciągam puszkę pełną suchej karmy. Potrząsam nią, nawołując kota, a gdy to nie pomaga, dosypuję karmy do miski. Pozwalam, by ziarenka spadały pojedynczo, robiąc przy tym jak najwięcej hałasu. ― Zgre…! ― Boli, boli, boli, boli bardziej niż wtedy, gdy Snape kopnął mnie w goleń zaraz po tym, jak zwróciłem mu uwagę, że zdanie: Wykończę was wszystkim razem z tą marną budą!, może wypowiedzieć jedynie beznosy gad z książek o Ronie Weasleyu.

Sięgam dłonią za siebie i łapię w pół przeklęte stworzenie, które uczepiło się moich pleców.

― Zgredek, ty mały, niewydarzony… ― Układam go sobie w ramionach i patrzę w jego duże, niebieskie oczy. Dobra, poddaję się. Ten kot zawsze wygrywa. ― Grzeczny kiciuś ― słodzę, gładząc go po łysej główce. Kociak naraz zaczyna mruczeć niczym mała lokomotywa, a ja delikatnie stawiam go na ziemię. Dopada swojej miski, a ja cofam się do wejścia i podnoszę moją zniszczoną koszulę. Zostaw człowieku coś na wierzchu, a mały terminator już się tym zajmie.

Myślę, że dla samotnego mężczyzny, kot jest idealnym rozwiązaniem. Kto będzie cię kochał bardziej, niż ta słodka przytulanka? Pies? Błędna odpowiedź. Banda kundli, której miłość kupisz sobie kawałkiem kiełbasy. Na szacunek kota należy sobie zasłużyć. Małymi kroczkami sprawić, by ten cię pokochał i był ci wierny. Jeżeli trafi się na łaknący pieszczot egzemplarz - tak jak ja - można być pewnym, że kot postara się zaabsorbować całą twoją uwagę, robiąc najróżniejsze rzeczy. Ostatnio, chyba w akcie desperacji, Zgredek nauczył się włączać telewizor na Mini-Mini. Uwielbia tamtejszą rybę - mógłby patrzeć na nią godzinami. Ostatecznie musiałem wykupić ochronę rodzicielską i zablokować kanał.

Znalazłem go zeszłej jesieni na przedmieściach, w pudełku po butach. Biedaczysko – golutki niemal jak święty turecki - nie licząc meszku pokrywającego jego ciało - miał zaropiałe oczy i był strasznie wychudzony. Po wizycie u weterynarza okazało się, że jest to dwumiesięczny kociak, który nie przeżyje bez właściwej opieki nawet tygodnia. Jedno dobre, że był już w takim wieku, gdzie mleko matki nie było mu konieczne do przeżycia i mógł jeść suche chrupki. Początkowo myślałem, że swój wygląd zawdzięczał jakiejś dziwnej mutacji - okazało się jednak, że jest to dość popularna rasa - reks dewoński. Hannah, moja była współlokatorka, śmiała się, że przypominał wyglądem skrzaty domowe, toteż nazwałem go na cześć jednego z nich. Ogólnie, chociaż wizja świata pełnego magii niezmiernie mi się podoba, uważam, że autorkę poniosła wyobraźnia. Po pierwsze: skoro Voldemort był takim siejącym postrach mafiosem, musiał być inteligentny i sprytny i nie wierzę, że przeoczył fakt, iż to nie Alan Rickman rozbroił starego dyrektora na wieży, a młody Malfoy. Tego wręcz nie dało się przeoczyć. Po drugie: jak śmierciożercy mogli nie domyślić się, iż Rickman jest pół mugolem, bądź nawet mugolem, skoro nazwisko było wyjątkowo pospolite i niemagiczne? I jak to się stało, że Bellatrix zdążyła rzucić sztyletem w znikającego już Zgredka i jego podopiecznych, i jeszcze, mimo aportacji, ostrze spoczęło akurat w piersi skrzata, a nie właśnie Rona Weasleya? Swoją drogą, to byłaby naprawdę głupia śmierć obrońcy czarodziejskiego świata.

Jestem ciekawy, skąd zrodził się w głowie Snape'a pomysł, by nakręcić losy założycieli Hogwartu, o których tak naprawdę w książce było niewiele. To dla mnie zaszczyt, że mogę wcielić się w rolę Salazara Slytherina - moim zdaniem najbarwniejszą postać z całej czwórki. Snape nie chciał zdradzić mi nazwisk pozostałych aktorów, co nie nastraja mnie pozytywnie. Kurde, nie dość, że mam całować faceta przed kamerami, gdzie nigdy nie robiłem tego nawet w miejscu publicznym, to jeszcze mam dotykać i całować kobietę! Mój ostatni partner zarzucił mi, że nie nadaję się do niczego innego poza obciąganiem – biedak, rozbił się samochodem następnego dnia, a szkoda – dobrze gotował, a jest to druga, zaraz po silnej osobowości, ceniona przeze mnie cecha u potencjalnego partnera.

Przeglądając scenariusz, z ulgą zauważam, że scena, w której wspomnianej kobiecie opada ramiączko od halki, a ona sama wodzi dłonią po swoim ciele, zsuwając ją coraz niżej, nie została zaakceptowana przez cenzorów. Zresztą, takich scen jest więcej. Ostatecznie film zapewne byłby przeznaczony dla fanów Weasleya, gdyby nie fakt, że poruszona zostanie kwestia przymusowego małżeństwa i homoseksualizmu - co prawda, pojawi się zaledwie kilka gorących scen, ale w porównaniu z ośmioma filmami, które są ekranizacją książek, będzie to film ciężkiego kalibru. Mało tego, uważam, że Snape chce stworzyć coś, co odbiegnie stylem od jego poprzednich filmów. Sam nie wiem czy jestem z tego powodu zadowolony. Po pierwsze - nie ma tam ni grama komedii. Niby piętnuje cechy takie jak pycha, skąpstwo i egoizm, jednak przede wszystkim, ma być to rozwinięcie historii czarodziejskiego świata. Niewątpliwie uzupełni ją o gorące sceny, nie wiem, jak wyjdzie reszta.

Jestem ciekawy jednego: czy Snape z mojego zachowania wyczytał, iż nie uganiam się za kobietami, czy może raczej założył, że każdy aktor, powinien zdobywać się na takie poświęcenie, jak całowanie innego faceta.

040404

― Potter, do cholery, ile mam jeszcze czekać? ― Drewniane drzwi nie są w stanie stłumić jego wrzasku. Od kiedy jest taki nerwowy? Czyżby obawiał się, że moi filmowi partnerzy spojrzą na mnie i, nie widząc żadnej sławy, zaczną kręcić nosami? Nie bądźmy śmieszni, dla nich to lepiej, będą błyszczeć.

― Idę, poczekaj.

― Co ty tam, do cholery, robisz, paznokcie malujesz? Potter, ty grasz geja, nie kobietę! ― Jasne, poproś tu o bezbarwny lakier, od razu posądzają cię o najgorsze. Nie moja wina, że zażyczył sobie, żebym w kręconej dzisiaj scenie miał na sobie cienkie rajtuzy! I to w ogóle nie jest kobiece, nie… Zapewne lalunia na ich opakowaniu została tam nadrukowana po to, by prawdziwi mężczyźni, zakładając takie rajstopy, mieli na co popatrzeć. Bo to całkiem normalne przecież. Mógł mnie kto ostrzec, że muszę uważać, bo łatwo się drą. Dobrze, że Hannah prosiła mnie kiedyś, bym zalepił oczko w jej rajstopach, gdy szliśmy na sylwestra - kupiła tylko jedne, a sklepy były już dawno pozamykane, więc ratunkiem przed kompletną porażką było zduszenie dziurki w zarodku.

Patrzę w lustro i mam ochotę walić łbem o ścianę. Bufiaste spodenki kończą się w połowie uda, niżej, na widok niewieścich oczu, wystawione są męskie nogi w białych rajstopach, zakolanówkach i czarnych butach na dwucalowym obcasie. Ze srebrną klamrą. Dużo bardziej podobam się sobie od pasa w górę: czarna koszula z wyszywanym srebrną nitką wężem, jedwabna peleryna z zielonym podbiciem i zgrabnie zawiązana wstążka pod kołnierzem. W jednej z fałd peleryny znajduje się wąska kieszonka, gdzie umieszczony mam czarny patyk, który posłuży mi za różdżkę. Snape uważa, że mój strój idealnie odzwierciedla moją pozycję: bogato urodzony szlachcic z szanowanego rodu. Brakuje mi tylko bata i psa myśliwskiego u boku.

― Potter, przestań robić sobie zdjęcia! Zobaczysz się na wielkim ekranie, słyszysz? Wielkim, nie dużym! Ale jeżeli nie wyjdziesz w tej sekundzie, to…

Przewracając oczami, naciskam klamkę i zamaszyście otwieram drzwi - Snape w ostatniej chwili odskakuje na bok.

― Skończ już jazgotać! ― mówię, mijając go. Skręcam w prawy korytarz i wchodzę do królestwa Louise, stylistki, która zajmuje się moim wyglądem od przeszło tygodnia. Wchodzę do pomieszczenia, zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem. Kiedy ostatnim razem pozwoliłem mu za sobą wejść, cały czas komentował moją zmianę wizerunku, aż w końcu biedna kobiecina musiała wykopać go na zbity pysk, zastrzegając, że nawet jego status szefa, nie upoważnia go do gnębienia swoich pracowników. Och, gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak obaj to lubimy.

04040404

― Źle, źle, źle. Dean, nie bój się go popchnąć na tę ścianę! ― Żebym ja go nie musiał popchnąć.

Ustawiamy się ponownie na naszych miejscach. Przybieram znudzony wyraz twarzy i patrzę na O'gormana. Trudno stwierdzić, który z nas wygląda gorzej. Ja przynajmniej nie mam na głowie peruki z warkoczykami. Skąd u Snape'a przekonanie, że Godric miał warkoczyki? Trudno stwierdzić, ale uparł się, że ma mieć ich siedem w jego gęstych włosach. Chyba za dużo obejrzał występów cyrkowych, gdzie pojawiają się lwy z pozaplataną grzywą. O'gorman jest dość szczupły, mojego wzrostu. Gdy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy w tej peruce, przywiódł mi na myśl przegłodzonego wikinga. ― I akcja!

― Nie mam wyboru, taka jest wola mego ojca, Godricu. Sprzedał mnie i nic na to nie poradzę. ― Wspomniany Godric jednak nie jest ani trochę wyrozumiały. Rusza na mnie z warknięciem, a potem wali w ścianę. Jedno szczęście, że w rzeczywistości jest zrobiona z miękkiej pianki, w przeciwnym razie nie byłbym w stanie się nie skrzywić. Ręka Deana przyciśnięta do mojej grdyki sprawia, że tracę na moment dech, ale nie spuszczam z niego wzroku.

― Tak ci jest wygodnie i nie wmówisz mi, że jest inaczej! Przecież Slytherin nie wystawiłby się na pośmiewisko, afiszując swój związek z kimś takim, jak dziedzic marnej rodziny Gryffindor. Byłbym twoim ogrodnikiem, gdyby nie fakt, że jakimś cudem jestem czarodziejem! Jestem nikim w twoim małym światku złożonym z arystokratycznych rodów!

― Godricu, wiesz, że to nie tak ― charczę, łapiąc go za ramię i odciągając je, niby z wysiłkiem.

― Nie?! Wytłumacz mi w takim razie, dlaczego się z nią ożeniłeś, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc? To koniec, ty zdrajco! To koniec ― szepcze, odwracając się ode mnie. Robię jeszcze krok do przodu, ale O'gorman biegnie w stronę przeciwległej ściany. Kamera wciąż nagrywa, więc patrzę za nim z - mam nadzieję przynajmniej, że tak jest - smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Bądź co bądź niespecjalnie przejąłem się wiadomością, że nie będę musiał całować tym razem tego zadufanego w sobie dupka. Potrząsam zaraz głową, a moja twarz ponownie staje się, jak to lubi nazywać Snape, kamienną maską.

― Cięcie. No, nareszcie. I co, Dean, tak cię to bolało?

― To nie była w ogóle moja wina. To on nie chciał ze mną współpracować!

― No jasne ― wtrącam się, podchodząc do nich. ― Zapewne zaczarowałem się moją bajerancką różdżką. ― Wyciągam patyk z kieszeni i macham nim przed nosem tego rudego palanta. ― Żebyś nie mógł mnie ruszyć z miejsca, co nie? No, ale cóż poradzić, jeśli rozdmuchane ego…

― Potter, cisza. Dean, a jeśli chodzi o ciebie, nie rób z siebie takiej sierotowatej primadonny, dobrze? Macie szczęście, że tym razem wam wyszło, możemy ruszyć dalej. ― Kiwam głową, podążając za nim do wyjścia. Coś czuję, że kolejna scena będzie gwoździem do mojej trumny.

040404

― To jest wielkie bydle! ― krzyczę na widok karego konia, prowadzonego w moją stronę. ― Jesteś pewien, że w tamtych czasach nie słyszeli o kucykach? Snape, nie rób mi tego.

― Potter, nie nadwyrężaj mojej cierpliwości. To jest prawdziwy ogier ― mówi Snape, klepiąc go po zadzie. ― Wsiadaj.

― Poproszę kaskadera. ― Cofam się o krok, unosząc ręce w poddańczym geście.

― Ha, ha, ha. Wsiadaj.

―A siodło? ― Próbuję przeciągnąć to w czasie. ― Gdzie siodło?

― Potter, nie jesteś idiotą. Znasz historię, a przynajmniej kojarzysz. Wiesz, że za czasów założycieli Hogwartu jeżdżono bez siodeł.

― Snape… ― Kładę mu rękę na ramieniu. ― To czarodzieje. Na pewno mieli siodła. Zaufaj mi na słowo. ― Mężczyzna obrzuca mnie wzrokiem, po czym wykrzywia wargi w niestety złośliwym uśmieszku.

― Potter, na słowo to ja mogę ci uwierzyć, że mimo tego, iż jesteś mężczyzną, nie zdobywasz norek.

Widział to? Czuję, jak twarz mi płonie. Wygrał. Bez dwóch zdań. Nie ma nawet co próbować się odszczekać. Dziękuję wszystkim świętym za makijaż, bo inaczej musielibyśmy zrobić przerwę - Salazar jest zbyt dumny, by czerwienić się publicznie.

― Ktoś musi mnie podsadzić ― mówię, zakładają ręce na pierś. Snape kiwa głową na swojego pomocnika, a ten splata dłonie. Łapię konia za grzywę, po czym staję, na splocie i się podciągam. Ostatecznie kończę w jakiejś dziwnej figurze, próbując przełożyć prawą nogę przez grzbiet swojego ogiera. Udaje mi się w ostatniej chwili, nim koń robi krok do przodu. ― Dobra, siedzę.

― Powiedziałbym nawet, że wisisz mu na tej szyi. Potter, ogarnij się i usiądź, jak przystało na dobrze urodzonego szlachcica. Nie udawaj, przejrzałem twoje role i wiem, że potrafisz jeździć konno.

Wzdycham, wiercąc się na zwierzęciu, by usadowić się nieco wygodniej. Myślę jednak, że jest to niemożliwe – jazda na oklep nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną.

― Gdzie ta kobieta? ― pytam, patrząc na Snape'a.

― Czeka na ciebie nad stawem, na końcu tej drogi. ― Wskazuje mi łąkę. No tak, a drogę wyobraź sobie sam. Wytężam wzrok i w oddali widzę jakieś połyskiwanie, pewnie kamerzyści, mający zarejestrować moją pasjonującą galopadę.

― Dobra, więc jeszcze raz. Mam galopować i nie spaść z konia, a na końcu wyimaginowanej drogi zatrzymać go, mówiąc stanowczo: dość, czy tak?

― Brutus galopuje, nie ty. Kamera… i akcja!

― Gnaj! ― krzyczę, z żądzą mordu widoczną na twarzy, wbijając pięty w boki konia. Rusza, rżąc głośno, a ja muszę mocno złapać się jego grzywy, by nie spaść. Pędzimy przed siebie z wzrokiem utkwionym w odległym punkcie, niczym kowboj i jego wierny wierzchowiec z taniego westernu. Przez dość sztywne spodnie i brak siodła, jest mi niewygodnie w kroku, dlatego wkładam całą moją złość na Snape'a - który nie słuchał mojej prośby o zmianę stroju - by popędzić konia i jak najszybciej znaleźć się na końcu drogi. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak powinno, nie będziemy powtarzać tej sceny milion razy tak, jak było w przypadku walenia mną o ścianę.

Tafla jeziora zbliża się niebezpiecznie.

― Dość. ― Brutus momentalnie zwalnia i po chwili staje. Zeskakuję z niego i zaczynam rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu kobiety. W oczach mam pierwotną, nieokiełznaną dzikość. Nagle dostrzegam jakieś ciało między zbożem i biegnę w tamtym kierunku. Dopadam leżącej, zakrwawionej kobiety i pochylam się nad nią, by zacząć liczyć oddechy.

― Cięcie! ― Kobieta otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się do mnie, podając dłoń.

― Rowena Ravanclaw, powszechnie znana jako Katie McGrath.

― Och ― mówię tylko, wstając z ziemi. ― Harry Potter, znany ci jako twój mąż. ― Uśmiecham się do niej szeroko, a ta mruga niewinnie.

― Naprawdę? Nie pamiętam ślubu.

― Od nowa! ― Słyszę odległy głos Snape'a.

04040404

Śmieję się głośno, nakładając sobie porcję frytek.

― Masz talent, moja panno ― mówię, szczerząc do niej zęby. ― Strasznie podobał mi się Labirynt i to, jak tam zagrałaś. Jesteś stworzona do produkcji kostiumowych.

― Powiedz tak jeszcze raz, a cię ugryzę.

― Gdzie? ― pytam, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

― Zboczeniec ― parska wyraźnie rozbawiona. Słyszę chrząknięcie i patrzę kątem oka na Snape'a. Matko święta: dogaduję się z koleżanką z planu - źle, skaczemy sobie z Deanem do gardła - źle. Niech się w końcu zdecyduje.

― Katie, moja droga, przyniosłabyś nam deser z lodówki? ― Kobieta posyła mi przeciągłe spojrzenie, a ja wytykam jej język. O nie, zostaliśmy sami na jakieś dwie minuty. Za moment, gdy Rowena tylko opuści salę przesłuchań, wzrok Snape'a niewątpliwie spocznie na mnie. Trzy, dwa, jeden… ― Potter!

― Co?

― Nie flirtuj z nią! ― Czyżbym słyszał w jego głosie złość? Powinienem założyć pamiętnik specjalnie po to, by móc zapisać to ważne wydarzenie.

― Spokojnie, nie wczuję się za bardzo w swoją rolę, powtarzałeś mi to wczoraj cały dzień. Wiesz jak to brzmiało? Powiem ci: Potter! Potter, ty napalony ogierze, ona jest nietykalna! Jest zakonnicą, chce zostać wieczną dziewicą, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś w każdej chwili był gotowy działać.

― Nie dodawaj sobie. Co prawda nie mam oceny, ale ogierem bym cię nie nazwał. No i wiesz ― Zawiesza głos. ― Podobno dawno nie odwiedzałeś żadnych norek, niepokoję się.

― Przestań! ― warczę, wstając z miejsca. Sięgam po moją torbę i ruszam do drzwi. ― Pożegnaj ode mnie Katie.

― Potter, nie waż się wyjść.

― Kot czeka na mnie w domu ― mamroczę, popychając drzwi. Przynajmniej ktoś mnie oczekuje, nieważne, że tylko dlatego, iż liczy na porcję sardynek i dużo pieszczot. Kto nie lubi pieszczot?

Kiedy wychodzę ze studia, kieruję się prosto na przystanek autobusowy. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, będę w domu za czterdzieści minut i zdążę zrobić sobie jeszcze coś dobrego do zjedzenia, skoro nie miałem szansy zjeść w towarzystwie tego dupka.

Wychodzę zza rogu i moim oczom ukazuje się wiata. Zezuję na ławkę, ale oczywiście ona nigdy nie jest wolna. Choćby jakaś babuleńka miała się na niej położyć, nie uświadczę pustego skrawka drewna, na którym mógłbym usadowić swój zacny tyłek. Staję więc obok niej i przestępuję z nogi na nogę. Jeżeli postanowię kiedyś mieć dziecko i okaże się, że jestem bezpłodny, oskarżę o to Snape'a - kto normalny puszcza człowieka w takim stroju na jazdę konną na oklep? Zresztą, o czym ja myślę, nikt nigdy nie zająknął się nawet o tym, by Snape był normalny.

― Potter! ― Nie, nie, nie. Dlaczego? Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? Nie podmieniłem żadnych prezentów na boże narodzenie, byłem grzeczny, bóg mi świadkiem. Nie zasługuję na użeranie się z tym dziadygą. ― Potter, wsiadaj. ― Zerkam na zapraszająco otwarte drzwi. Na widok zbliżającej się ciemnej chmury, postanawiam nie zwlekać dłużej z decyzją i wsiąść do środka.

― Co znowu? Przypomniałeś sobie o jakiejś scenie? Wiesz, co ci powiem? ― Patrzę na niego ze złością. ― Mam to aktualnie w mojej bolącej dupie. Proszę jechać, 23 Wandsworth Common West Side ― dodaję, by kierowca wiedział, gdzie ma skręcić. Kiwa mi głową, co rejestruję w lusterku.

― Jeszcze kiedyś mi podziękujesz za tę lekcję pokory.

― Snape, nie oszukujmy się. Znamy się nie od dziś, na twoim planie pracuję już od miesiąca. Nie dość, że wciąż nie zdradziłeś mi nazwisk wszystkich aktorów, to jeszcze traktujesz mnie jak jakiegoś śmiecia.

Nie odpowiada mi i kolejne kilka minut jedziemy w ciszy. Kiedy samochód zatrzymuje się przed moim mieszkaniem, dziękuję kierowcy i wysiadam. Popycham drzwi, ale nie słyszę oczekiwanego trzaśnięcia. Patrzę przez ramię i widzę, że Snape idzie za mną z rękoma w kieszeniach.

― A ty dokąd?

― Nie marudź i chodź. ― Mija mnie i rusza przed siebie. Jestem zbyt ciekawy, by zignorować go i wejść do swojej mieszkania.

― Gdzie idziemy? ― pytam, podbiegając do niego.

― Do mnie ― odpowiada krótko skręcając w prawo. Uśmiecham się pod nosem i zerkam pod nogi, by zrównać z nim krok. Prawa, lewa, prawa, lewa - od razu przypomina mi się, jak w dzieciństwie odsyłany z sierocińca do sierocińca bawiłem się w naśladowanie moich rodziców zastępczych. Jestem ciekawy czy sprawdził już moją przeszłość.

Mija kilka minut i znajdujemy się w ładnej okolicy blisko parku, a Snape łapie mnie za ramię i wpycha za ogrodzenie. Wchodzę za nim posłusznie po schodach na drugie piętro i zatrzymuję się przed dębowymi drzwiami z przybitą do nich czwórką.

― Zapraszam ― mówi, a gdy robię krok, by wejść do środka, przepycha się obok mnie. No tak, jak mogłem pomyśleć, że mnie przepuści? Rozglądam się ciekawie po wnętrzu, ale nie mogę dostrzec przepychu, którego spodziewałem się po tym wyniosłym mężczyźnie. ― Idź do salonu, zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Patrzę za nim, uciszając głosik, namawiający mnie do tego, bym jednak za nim poszedł i zobaczył, co będzie robił. Szybko go uciszam logicznym argumentem - może właśnie poszedł odlać się do kibla. Cóż - reżyser, nawet tak wielki, jak Snape, także ma swoje potrzeby. Siadam na kanapie – nie jest nawet ze skóry, wręcz przeciwnie – to stary, zużyty już mebel, wpasowujący się w klimat, w jakim urządzone jest pomieszczenie. Na ścianie, zamiast telewizora, wisi ogromny obraz, przedstawiający dwie postacie splecione w miłosnym uścisku, nie potrafię jednak stwierdzić, czy leżąca osoba jest kobietą, czy może jednak mężczyzną. Malarz na pewno zrobił to celowo, by ludzie podziwiający jego dzieło zachodzili w głowę, czy powinni się bulwersować, czy poklepać autora po głowie.

Słyszę hałas i przekleństwo, więc odwracam się na pięcie i idę w kierunku lejącej się wody. Szybko trafiam do kuchni - moje mieszkanie ma taki sam układ pokoi - i zastaję Snape'a siekającego cebulę. Ma rozcięty palec, w oczach łzy i pół cebuli przed sobą. Wydaje się zmieszany na mój widok i od razu chowa rękę za plecy, przybierając zuchwałą minę.

― Miałeś zaczekać.

― Cóż, hałasowałeś jak słoń w składzie porcelany i postanowiłem do ciebie zajrzeć.

― Nie moja wina, że ta cebula jest taka mocna ― warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zbliżam się jeszcze bardziej i patrzę podejrzliwie na szafki.

― Accio plaster. ― Na początku nic się nie dzieje, po chwili słyszę jednak, że Snape przemógł się i się śmieje, chyba po raz pierwszy w mojej obecności. Muszę przyznać, że przyjemnie jest słuchać jego śmiechu - niskiego, dźwięcznego. ― Tak, też myślę, że nie działa. ― Uśmiecham się do niego, sięgając do wskazanej mi przez niego szafki. Odcinam kawałek plastra i staję obok niebo, po czym łapię go za lewą dłoń. Odkłada nóż i obserwuje, jak owijam mu palec plastrem. Czuję jego wzrok na naszych dłoniach. ― No, gotowe. A teraz zostaw tę cebulę, jestem na nie odporny.

Siekam warzywo, a on, zamiast zająć się czymś innym, opiera się o blat i patrzy na mnie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Teraz tylko czekać, aż sam się zatnę.

― Talent odziedziczyłeś po rodzicach? ― pytam cicho, nie przerywając swojej pracy. Jeszcze dwie cebule. Cisza nagle staje się ciężka i nieprzyjemna. Postanawiam, że jeżeli nie podejmie tematu, zacznę opowiadać mu o jakichś głupotach, byle tylko nie milczeć.

― Nie.

― Mhmm ― mruczę, wrzucając posiekaną cebulę do szklanej misy. Czekam, aż rozwinie.

― Kiedy byłem mały, modliłem się do Boga, by zabrał mi rodziców. Przez naprawdę długi czas mnie nie słuchał; zwątpiłem w jego istnienie.

― Czasem lepiej być sierotą, niż mieć rodziców, co nie? ― mówię, obierając kolejną cebulę.

― Taa. Rak i sznur, a u ciebie? ― pyta, otwierając lodówkę.

― Przedawkowali.

― To stąd masz bliznę? ― Żadnego udawanego współczucia, bo i czego tu współczuć? Radości ze śmierci dwójki zwyrodnialców?

― Taa, zbyt wielka wena twórcza w stanie głębokiego upojenia. Do dziś budzę się w nocy, z krzykiem więznącym w gardle. Wciąż pamiętam błysk tego noża. O ironio - tego dnia używałem go, by pociąć pomidory, aby zrobić im śniadanie.

― Ten z ząbkami? ― dopytuje, choć obaj znamy odpowiedź. Nóż do pomidorów, to nóż do pomidorów. Patrząc na to, co wyciąga z lodówki, sam musi dużo gotować.

― Bingo.

― Mój ojciec pił, bił mnie i matkę. Ta bała się w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, a wszyscy nienawidzili mnie, ze względu na ojca. Nigdy nie miałem łatwo, ale nie narzekałem, przyjmując to, co los mi dał.

― Nieźle, czyli jedziemy na jednym wózku?

― Na to wygląda. Chodź już do salonu ― mówi, biorąc ode mnie miskę pełną cebuli.

― Idę, idę. ― Usłużnie zgadzam się na to. Siadam na kanapie i opieram łokcie na blacie.

Snape rzecz jasna został gdzieś daleko w tyle i muszę na niego zaczekać. Stukam butem o podłogę, gdy wchodzi z tacą pełną różnorakich przystawek: grissini, koreczków i roladek ułożonych na kilku talerzach.

― Sam? Kucharz?

― Sam ― odpowiada. Bierze jeden paluch i moczy go w dipie czosnkowym, po czym odgryza kawałek. ― Idealny. Spróbuj.

Jest to chyba dobry moment, by go nieco przetestować. Sięgam ręką i nim się obejrzy, zabieram mu grissini z dłoni, po czym wkładam do ust, gryzę i oddaję mu go. Nie krzywi się, nie komentuje, tylko bierze kolejnego gryza. ― I co?

― Pyszny ― przyznaję.

― To dobrze. ― Sięga po butelkę wina i korkociąg. Otwarcie jej zajmuje mu tyle czasu, ile mi zjedzenie jednego palucha, który mogę już popić białym winem.

― Więc co skłoniło cię do zabrania mnie tu dzisiaj? ― pytam, bo jestem niezmiernie ciekaw odpowiedzi. Snape zamiera z lampką wina tuż przy ustach.

― Cóż. Byłem ci to winien.

― Ach… wtedy?

― Tak.

Milkniemy pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Ciszę zakłóca dopiero cichy dzwonek, po którym Snape idzie do kuchni, by wrócić z parującą blachą, trzymaną przez rękawice kuchenne

― Cukinie! ― Zrywam się z miejsca, by mu pomóc. Blacha najwyraźniej musi być gorąca, bo ledwo ją trzyma.

― Ze szczątkowych informacji, które mi podałeś wiem, że je lubisz.

― Smacznego! ― Nakładam sobie jedną na talerz i kroję kawałek, który chwilę później ląduje w moich ustach. ― Pychota ― rozpływam się nad smakiem.

― Są twoje. Nie lubię cukinii.

**3.**

Potter chyba się upił. Wypił dwie butelki wina i kilka, a może więcej, drinków, a ja zastanawiam się, jak to się dzieje, że jeszcze nie rzygał. Musi być zaprawiony w boju.

Siedzimy obok siebie na kanapie, przeglądając albumy z premier moich filmów. Jeszcze nigdy nie pojawiłem się na czerwonym dywanie. Mało kto kojarzy moją twarz z nazwiskiem Tarantino.

― To jest on! ― wyje Potter, pokazując mi palcem Christopha Waltza.

― Kto? ― pytam, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

― Mój misiaczek! ― Eee? Czyżbym przegapił jakąś kwestię?

― Rozumiem. ― Nie, wcale nie rozumiem.

― Wiesz, że on byłby idealnym Rickmanem? Mógłbym patrzeć na niego godzinami. Wiesz co, Snape? ― Kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu, a ja zerkam na niego z uniesioną brwią.

― Przypominasz mi go trochę. Umiesz gotować! Jesteś bogiem ― zaśmiewa się i przysuwa do mnie, klepiąc mnie po plecach. Czy mam zrozumieć, że Potter naprawdę jest gejem? Matko święta, nie znam chyba bardziej pokręconego chłopaka od niego! Raz gej, innym razem nie-gej. Niech się, do cholery, zdecyduje, bo nie wiem już, jak się zachowywać odnośnie niego. Chyba najprościej będzie go upijać, jak dziś i słuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia.

Jeszcze w restauracji, brałem go za stu procentowego hetero, co mnie bardzo irytowało. Często flirtował z innymi klientkami, miałem wrażenie, że spotyka się z jedną z ich kelnerek. Kiedy doszło w końcu do pierwszej sceny pocałunku Deana z Potterem, dla tego drugiego była to całkiem naturalna rzecz i to było widać, podczas gdy O'gorman wyglądał, jakby miał się porzygać. Co prawda, po setnym powtórzeniu sceny stwierdził, że ma popuchnięte wargi i bierze wolne, ale w końcu uzyskałem oczekiwany efekt ― O'gorman w końcu wyglądał na pożądającego Pottera mężczyznę.

― Dziękuję, to miłe, że ktoś w końcu docenia moje kulinarne zdolności. ― Tak, Snape, płaszcz mu się teraz u stóp, bo nikt nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział ci, że masz talent. Zresztą po co, skoro i tak wiesz o tym najlepiej.

― Snape. ― Potter niemal się po mnie pokłada. ― Muszę wracać! ― Śmieje się cicho i wychyla się zza moich pleców, by spojrzeć mi w oczy. Albo mi się wydaje, albo to już etap, gdy widzi podwójnie, bo patrzy obok mnie, ale co tam.

― Gdzie? ― Marszczę czoło. Czyżbym zaś coś przeoczył?

― Do Zgredka!

Masz ci los, jest nawalony w trzy dupy, czy jak to zawsze mówiła matka, gdy ojciec wtaczał się do domu.

― Potter, wiesz kim jesteś?

― No.

― Nie ma Zgredka. Nie żyje. ― W jego oczach momentalnie pojawiają się łzy.

― Jak to? ― wyje. ― Niedawno go widziałem!

― Tak, rozumiem cię doskonale. Też byłem zaskoczony, że Rowling go zabiła.

― Ona?! Lubiłem ją! Dlaczego mi to zrobiła? ― Pada na kanapę i wierci się za moimi plecami.

― Cóż, może to jej specjalność? Unieszczęśliwianie całej populacji ludzkiej?

― Zabiła Zgredka. ― Łzy moczą jego policzki, a ja mam ochotę walić łbem o ścianę. Potter nie wspominał, że jest fanem tego skrzata. Matko, gdybym tylko wiedział. Odwracam się do niego i głaszczę po głowie, a on obejmuje mnie w pasie, szlochając.

― Cii, już dobrze.

― Nie byłem nawet na jego pogrzebie! Mój malutki kiciuś! ― Dobra, może lekko kręci mi się w głowie, ale w życiu nie przyrównałbym tego skrzata do kota.

― Potter, chcesz go zobaczyć?

― Masz?! Byłeś tam i nagrałeś?! ― Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawia się uśmiech.

― Od czego mamy Internet? ― pytam z błyskiem w oku.

01010101

Wpisuję w wyszukiwarkę youtube hasło: śmierć Zgredka i czekam cierpliwie na wyniki. Potter siedzi z pochyloną głową w mojej czarnej pelerynie - stwierdził, że powinien oddać cześć zmarłemu w należyty sposób - uznał to za drugi pogrzeb skrzata. Gdybym wiedział, że jest tak wrażliwy na śmierć swoich ulubionych bohaterów, nie podjąłbym tematu. Po paru sekundach wyświetla się lista filmików powiązanych z szukaną przeze mnie frazą. Zjeżdżam myszką w dół i mrugam zaskoczony, gdy widzę jakieś stworzenie z wielkimi uszami. Wygląda mi to na mysz. Co to ma wspólnego ze Zgredkiem? Nie wiem i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Klikam odpowiednią miniaturkę i włącza się wycięta z filmu scena.

Ron, Hermiona i Barty łapią właśnie Zgredka za ręce, gdy Bellatrix rzuca sztyletem. Swoją drogą uwielbiam Helenę jako osobę. Jest tak pokrętnie pozytywna, że to poezja. Żałuję, że w moich produkcjach nigdy nie ma roli, w której mógłbym ją obsadzić.

Patrzę nieobecnym wzrokiem na kolejne sceny, a Potter wierci się obok mnie - nie pozwolił mi przynieść laptopa do salonu, decydując, że chce zobaczyć moje królestwo w postaci sypialni. Nieco niezręczna sytuacja, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jest pierwszą osobą, którą do niej wpuściłem.

Czekam na płacz Pottera, gdy obraz ciemnieje, już po wygłoszonej niezręcznej mowie - swoją drogą Weasley był wyjątkowo mało aktywny, jak na takiego przyjaciela Zgredka. Gdy płacz nie następuje zerkam na niego, a ten siedzi z wyjątkowo głupim wyrazem twarzy.

― Twój Internet cię oszukał, Severusie!

Czy on pytał o pozwolenie użycia mojego imienia? Nie. I o co, do cholery, mu chodzi?

― Zgredek żyje! Chcesz go zobaczyć? Daj, zaraz go znajdę! ― krzyczy i popycha mnie lekko. Mam ochotę walnąć go w ten głupi, zachlany łeb, ale jako dobry samarytanin, milczę, przekazując mu laptopa. O co mu, do cholery, chodzi?!

Widzę, że cofa i podjeżdża kursorem w górę, po czym klika na link odsyłający do tej myszy. Po raz drugi pytam - co ona ma wspólnego z podjętym przez nas tematem?

― Patrz, Severusie! To jest mój kochany Zgredek! ― Patrzę, patrzę i nie dowierzam. Jak matka natura mogła pozwolić, by coś takiego chodziło po świecie? Stworzenie - jak głosi z nagłówka - kot, ma wielkie uszy i oczy, oraz jest niemal całkowicie łysy. Pojawia się jakaś ręka, która rzuca piłeczkę stworzoną ze zmiętej folii aluminiowej, a stwór biegnie za nią i łapie ją jeszcze w locie, niczym pies. Filmik kończy się po minucie, a ja patrzę na Pottera jak na idiotę.

― I co to ma wspólnego ze Zgredkiem?

― No, jak co? To mój kot! Zgredek! ― Matko boska i wszyscy święci, trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wyrobię.

― Potter, zaprowadzę cię do niego, co ty na to? ― pytam, zerkając na niego przez ramię, ale on już nie kontaktuje. Śpi z laptopem w ramionach i głupim wyrazem twarzy. Wzdycham, po czym zabieram komputer i wchodzę na jedną z moich ulubionych stron, które często służą mi za inspirację - . Mam tam nawet konto i opublikowanych kilka opowiadań - są dosyć popularne, ktoś z Polski nawet chciał dwa z nich przetłumaczyć. Swoją drogą to taki śmieszny język. Powinienem poprosić Pottera, by spróbował wymówić jeden z ich łamańców językowych, nagrać go i wstawić na youtube. Muszę zrobić to następnym razem.

Przeglądam nowe opowiadania, ale nie ma nic związanego z Salazarem i Godriciem, a ostatnimi czasy właśnie tę parę wziąłem na tapetę. Właściwie mój film jest swoistym buntem przeciwko filmikom i fickom publikowanym w Internecie - Salazara najczęściej łączy się z Helgą, wciąż nie wiem dlaczego. W moim wyobrażeniu nie jest to delikatna, szczupła blondynka o sarnich oczach, a lekko przysadzista, niewysoka czarownica, ale co kto woli. Swego czasu dniami i nocami czytałem teksty poświęcone pairingowi - Alan Rickman i Ron Weasley, ale w końcu zbuntowałem się, gdy Josephine Darcy postanowiła porzucić swój Kamień Małżeństw. Nie tknąłem żadnej z kontynuacji pisanych przez napalone fanki - w końcu Darcy jest tylko jedna i nikt nie będzie w stanie jej zastąpić, a już na pewno nie tymi dennymi podróbkami, które pojawiają się jako kontynuacje Kamienia Małżeństw. Brrr. Ech, co mam poradzić - biedny żuczek, którego cierpliwość wystawiono na próbę. Wydałem kilka tysięcy funtów na wytropienie autorki, by móc złożyć jej anonimową ofertę zapłaty za dokończenie tekstu – niestety odmówiła.

Odkładam laptopa na biurko i opadam na łóżko obok Pottera. Zerkam na niego; kuli się, chyba jest mu zimno. Wzdycham, okrywając go kołdrą. Trudno, najwyżej sam zmarznę. Z dwojga złego lepiej, żebym to ja miał katar, niż on - mnie nie czeka w najbliższym czasie całowanie, a nad nim nie dość, że wisi widmo pocałunku z Roweną na ślubnym kobiercu, to jeszcze nie będzie mógł się skrzywić. Nawet, jeśli małżeństwo zostało zawarte z przymusu, jako wysoko urodzony szlachcic, musi wykazać się taktem - chyba, że chce powtarzać tę scenę w nieskończoność.

Odwracam się do niego plecami i pozwalam powiekom opaść. Zeszłej nocy w ogóle nie spałem, przygotowując dzisiejszą kolację i jestem już, delikatnie mówiąc, zmęczony.

010101

Otwieram oczy, gdy czuję uderzenie. Mrugam, ale pokój pogrążony jest w mroku, wnioskuję więc, że wciąż jest noc. Odwracam się, by szturchnąć Pottera i zapytać, czy coś się dzieje, jednak, gdy zauważam, że ten pokłada się po mnie, mając do dyspozycji niemal całe łóżko - ja spałem na samym rancie małżeńskiego łoża - nie wytrzymuję. Przysuwam się do niego i popycham z całej siły. Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby nie fakt, że jest cały owinięty kołdrą, a łóżko znajduje się może dwie stopy nad ziemią. Słyszę tylko głuchy huk i cichy jęk. Tak, teraz mogę zasnąć w spokoju, nie martwiąc się o ewentualną pobudkę.

040404

Boli, boli, boli! Nienawidzę mieć kaca.

― Masz, wypij jeszcze to. ― O tak, teraz Snape poi mnie jakimiś świństwami - chyba uzmysłowił sobie, że dzisiaj też kręcimy. Wzdycham cierpiętniczo, pijąc jakąś obrzydliwą mieszankę.

― Dzięki za wszystko ― mamroczę, zeskakując ze stołka.

― A ty dokąd? Niedługo mamy samochód.

― Taa, muszę zajrzeć do domu, wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i nakarmić kota.

― Zgredka? ― O nie. Czyli to była prawda. Więc czy powiedziałem, że Waltz to mój misiaczek, a Snape jest Bogiem? Jeśli tak, boże zabij mnie teraz, nie daj więcej cierpieć upokorzeń.

― Taa. Co jeszcze?

― Hmm, poza tym, że miałeś na mnie ochotę odkąd po raz pierwszy wszedłem do waszej restauracji?

Powiedziałem to? Boże, nie powiedziałem, prawda? Przecież z czasem się na niego uodporniłem i mi przeszło. Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć. Snape śmieje się.

― Spokojnie, nie miej takiej spanikowanej miny. Nic takiego nie mówiłeś. Właściwie byłeś małomówny i szybko poszedłeś spać.

― To chyba dobrze ― mówię, chociaż byłoby lepiej, gdybym się do czegoś posunął. W razie czego, mógłbym usprawiedliwić się stanem głębokiego upojenia alkoholem, a tak nigdy nie zdecyduję się na pierwszy krok. Cóż, to by było dziwne - Snape jest moim szefem, a ja próbuję go poderwać. Okazuje się, że ten jest heteroseksualny, a ja wylatuję na zbity pysk. O tak, pięknie. Trudno, pożyjemy zobaczymy. ― Jeszcze raz dziękuję. ― Idę w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, gdy zatrzymuje mnie jego głos.

― Dzisiaj nagramy scenę pocałunku z Roweną i poznasz Helgę. Przewiduję również dużo machania różdżkami i tworzenie Hogwartu. Czeka nas pracowity dzień, więc się nie spóźnij, bo będziesz siedział po nocy. Ach, zapomniałbym. Dzisiaj na planie będzie mój chrześniak, może go kojarzysz - Frank Dillane. Grał co prawda w produkcji o Potterze, ale tutaj pojawi się w zupełnie innej roli. Przefaksowałem ci już dzisiejsze teksty, więc naucz się ich, a przynajmniej zorientuj się, co będziesz miał robić i mówić. Improwizacja nieźle ci wychodzi.

040404

Chodzę w kółko po salonie, co rusz zerkając w kartki. Cudownie, mam udawać zazdrosnego o tego buraka! Snape całkiem nieźle sobie to wykombinował. Dzisiaj gramy przedostatnią scenę, w której opuszczam Hogwart po tym, jak widziałem Godrica całującego się z moim siostrzeńcem. Dupek, rzucił się na świeże mięsko. Smutne jest to, że zabijam się nad jeziorem i zostaję wciągnięty w ciemną toń przez wielką kałamarnicę, a woda zaczerwienia się od mojej krwi. Uroczo. Podoba mi się wybielenie postaci Salazara - nie dość, że został zmuszony do życia w ukryciu i poślubieniu kobiety, z którą miał spłodzić dziedzica, to jeszcze popełnił samobójstwo w imię miłości. Coś, czego nikt nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał. W dodatku po śmierci dostaję po dupie - Rowena oczernia mnie, mówiąc, że ich zdradziłem, bo chciałem, by tylko czystokrwiści byli przyjmowani do Hogwartu, a gdy się nie zgodziła, zwyzywałem ją i uderzyłem. Cwana sucz. Pozytywnie nastraja mnie jedynie ostatnia scena, ale ją kręcić będziemy dopiero na sam koniec - kiedy zostaną zrobione również zdjęcia do początku filmu, a potem moja przygoda z czarami skończy się, wraz z wejściem filmu do kin. Modlić się jedynie, by po tym ktoś mnie zauważył i chciał zatrudnić.

Głaszczę Zgredka i wychodzę z domu, po czym zamykam drzwi na klucz, by nikt nie uprowadził mi kota.

040404

― Tom, czy to do ciebie nie dociera? Mam ci to pokazać?!

― Jakby pan mógł. ― Oczom i uszom nie wierzę. To ma być zawodowy aktor? Kurde, ma mnie złapać za kołnierz, gdy będę przechodził obok niego, przyciągnąć do siebie, nie udusić i przycisnąć do ściany, po czym pocałować. Banał. O'gormanowi z całej sceny, jedyne co wychodzi, to pocałunek, co jest śmieszne, bo jeszcze niedawno wzdrygał się przed każdą sceną, w której miał mnie choćby dotknąć. No i jak on zamierza mu to pokazać? Zaprezentuje na nim?

Snape idzie w moją stronę, więc chyba jednak nie. Kocham być workiem treningowym. Jak znam Snape'a, włoży w scenę zbyt dużo siły - tym razem mam do czynienia z prawdziwą ścianą, a nie z taką z gąbki - i pogruchocze mi kości.

― Potter, wracaj na miejsce, a ty Tom, patrz i ucz się. Swoją drogą, wydawało mi się, że podoba ci się wyżywanie na Potterze, no nic. ― Robię, co mi każą. Mijam Snape'a, a wtedy ten łapie mnie za kołnierz i brutalnie pociąga. Jego ręce łapią mnie za ramiona i przyszpilają do ściany. Szarpię się. Raz, tak, jak zapisano w scenariuszu, a ten z wściekłą miną pochyla się nade mną. Nie, to się nie dzieje, prawda? Mój mózg wciąż nie rejestruje momentu, w którym nasze usta się stykają, a ciało odpowiada tak, jak je nauczono. Ba! Nim mózg zakoduje moment zetknięcia naszych warg, Snape już się cofa, zostawiając mnie z uczuciem pustki. ― Już wiesz, jak to się robi?

― Myślę, że tak, panie Snape. Dziękuję za pomoc, tym razem mi się uda.

Ich głosy dobiegają do mnie jakby zza ściany. Liczy się tylko to, że Snape mnie pocałował. Chwila, na którą czekałem od chwili moich narodzin, minęła bezpowrotnie. Mam ochotę go za to zabić. Zniszczył mi życie, dupek jeden. To nie miało w ogóle tak być. Jak on mógł? Cóż, wydaje mi się, że moje życie legło w gruzach bezpowrotnie. Muszę jednak wziąć się w garść, to dopiero początek tego koszmarnego dnia.

040404

Jak przewidziałem, tak też się stało. Kiedy zaczęły się sceny z moim domniemanym bratankiem, nie potrafiłem oderwać od niego wzroku.

― On znowu to robi! ― irytuje się O'gorman i podchodzi do mnie, kipiąc ze złości. Wciąga mnie za kotary i pochyla się tak, że jego oczy mam zaledwie kilka cali od swoich. ― Co jest, Potter, zazdrościsz mi roli? Miałeś zamiar przelizać się ze wszystkimi sławami, grającymi w tym filmie? Nie ma chleba, ciesz się z tego, co masz.

Mały chujek. Jak on śmie mnie tak obrażać.

― Nie wiem, czy musiałeś dać Snape'owi dupy, że w ogóle dostałeś tę rolę, ale weź się w końcu skup na tym, co masz robić.

I to mówi facet, przez którego wszystkie sceny muszą być powtarzane dwa razy więcej, niż przewiduje ustawa. Zresztą, to jest najmniejszy problem, mnie obchodzi tylko jedno.

― Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś? ― syczę.

― No co, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, że Snape jest pojebanym pedałem! Kurwa, wszyscy to wiedzą. Nie dość, że jakiś z urazami z dzieciństwa, zwichrowaną psychika, to jeszcze pedał.

― Stul pysk! Ty masz krzywe nogi i czy ktoś ci to wytyka? ― Chyba uderzyłem w czuły punkt, bo czuję i widzę, jak jego pięść ląduje na mojej twarzy. Cudownie, Snape mnie chyba naprawdę wykastruje.

― Uważaj, do kogo mówisz. Ty i ten…

― Zamknij mordę! ― krzyczę iście profesjonalnie i rzucam się na niego. Pech chce, że kotara wcale nie jest tak mocna i stabilna, jak mi się wydawało i lądujemy na ziemi. No, ja mam szczęście, bo upadam na Deana. ― Ty sukinsynu! ― Oddaję za mój bolący nos. Szarpiemy się, turlając po ziemi. Kurde, boli, kiedy ląduję na połamanym drewnie. Słyszę, jak Snape coś krzyczy, by nas rozdzielić, ale najwyraźniej nikt się do tego nie pali. Rzuca jeszcze jakieś przekleństwa, po czym ktoś do nas podbiega, a ja tracę przytomność, gdy w moim polu widzenia pojawia się opadająca pięść.

040404

Boli, boli, boli.

Powtarzam to już sobie dzisiaj chyba setny raz, po czym uchylam powieki. Snape siedzi obok mnie, przytrzymując kompres z kostek lodu na mojej twarzy.

― Ile?

― Dziesięć minut. Na dzisiaj koniec, Deanowi musieliśmy założyć kilka szwów. ― Odkłada lód na tackę, którą ma pod ręką, a ja podciągam się na siedzeniu. Mrugam, a wzrok mi się nie wyostrza. ― Wypadła ci soczewka. Spokojnie, jest zdezynfekowana. Tam leży. ― Wskazuje stolik po mojej prawej. Sięgam po nią, wytężają wzrok, po czym umieszczam w odpowiednim miejscu. Przez chwilę piecze, po czym oko przyzwyczaja się do tej niewygody.

― Przepraszam.

― To nam nie pomoże. Jesteśmy dzień do tyłu, więc jutro nie robimy wolnej niedzieli.

― Rozumiem.

― Zrozumiesz, jak będziesz miał na sobie tonę pudru i innych mazideł, by ukryć drobny szczegół, że twoja twarz jest cała fioletowa.

― Rozumiem ― odpowiadam z pokorą.

― Świetnie, zawiozę cię do domu.

― Przejdę się…

― Bez dyskusji. ― O tak, groźny i władczy Snape. Kliknąłbym „lubię to", gdybym miał gdzieś pod ręką laptop.

04040

Wchodzi za mną po schodach do mieszkania, rozglądając się ciekawie.

― Ładnie mieszkasz. Myślałem, że będzie bardziej… niechlujnie.

― Nie, pod tym względem jestem strasznym pedantem ― przyznaję bez skruchy. ― Zgredek! Kici kici!

― O właśnie, pokaż mi to swoje paskudztwo!

Prycham w odpowiedzi, ściągając buty. Snape idzie za moim przykładem, po czym wymija mnie, wchodząc bezceremonialnie do kuchni.

― Ała! ― Och, chyba ma za swoje. Wciąż zastanawia mnie, dlaczego Zgredek tak bardzo nie lubi obcych. Najwyraźniej wydaje mu się, że jest psem obronnym i musi rzucać się na każdego, kto pojawi się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Podchodzę do szamoczącego się mężczyzny i zdejmuję mu z pleców miauczącego kota, po czym tulę stworzenie w ramionach.

― To jest to? Na filmie wyglądał na większego.

― Cóż, w Internecie to normalne ― śmieję się, nasypując kotu karmę. ― Kawy?

― Jeszcze pytasz? Muszę ochłonąć. ― Uśmiecham się, włączając ekspres. Otwieram szafkę i wyciągam z niej dwa kubki. ― Jeśli jesteś głodny, to znajdź sobie coś w lodówce.

― Nie, tylko kawa. Możesz mi za to powiedzieć, o co poszło? ― Zerkam na niego przez ramię – z uwagą obserwuje Zgredka, pochłaniającego jedzenie.

― Cóż…

― Konkrety, Potter. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?

― Znieważył cię i tyle. Nie ma o czym mówić. Chodź do salonu ― mówię.

Przechodzimy korytarzem do pokoju i opadamy na kanapę. Jest na tyle mała, że siedzimy dość blisko siebie, co mnie rozprasza. Stawiam przed nim kubek z parującą kawą, po czym biorę łyk mojej.

― Tak, a co powiedział? ― pyta mnie, wyciągając rękę, by zabrać mi kubek z dłoni. Czuję to dziwne uczucie, gdzieś w klatce piersiowej - to samo, które towarzyszyło mi zawsze pieszczotom tego dupka od gotowania. Odwracam się do niego, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

― Cóż…

Patrzę, jak nachyla się do mnie z leciutkim uśmiechem. Zatrzymuje się dosłownie cal, przed moimi ustami.

― Konkrety, Potter ― szepcze, a ja pochylam się, łącząc nasze usta w nieśmiałym pocałunku. Gdy mnie nie odpycha, przesuwam się nieco i wplatam dłoń w jego włosy. Sięgają mu do ramion i dzisiaj, tak jak zawsze, są spięte jedwabną wstążką. Pogłębiając pocałunek, zsuwam ją, czując, jak jego włosy rozsypują się w mojej dłoni. Jęczę cicho, gdy jego dłoń wsuwa się pod moją koszulkę. Robię szybki rachunek sumienia, zastanawiając się, czy w pokoju mam czysto, po czym odrywam się od niego.

― Chodźmy do sypialni ― proponuję bez wahania.

― Nareszcie jakieś konkrety, panie Potter.

040404

― Severusie, zaraz się spóźnimy! ― krzyczę do mężczyzny, bawiącego się z kotem. Zgredek bardzo szybko skradł jego serce, mniemam, że szybciej niż ja, co jest dość dołujące.

― Już, już. Nie wiem, dlaczego dałem ci się na to namówić. Pewnie przed salą i tak będzie stało milion nastolatek.

― Nie gadaj głupot, czemuś te ograniczenia mają służyć ― mówię, wiążąc krawat.

Minął rok, odkąd ruszyliśmy z produkcją Założycieli Hogwartu. Snape nigdy nie był za wymyślnymi tytułami, mylącymi, co do treści, toteż zostaliśmy przy tym. Po kilku długich nocach, udało mi się go namówić na pokazanie światu swej twarzy - jestem pewien, że będą zaskoczeni. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę jego pseudonim, zawsze nasuwał mi się na myśl opalony portugalczyk, a w przypadku Severusa mówimy o nienaturalnie bladym, rodowitym angliku.

― Jak myślisz, tak będę wyglądał wystarczająco ekstrawagancko? ― pyta, podchodząc do mnie ze Zgredkiem leżącym mu wzdłuż ręki. Najwyraźniej odezwał się w nim kompleks divy.

― Mowy nie ma. Nie chcę stracić kota, bo ty chcesz sobie pogwiazdorzyć. Jeżeli naprawdę zależy ci na tym, by cię zapamiętali, to proponuję, byś założył jeszcze swoją pelerynę. ― Szczerzę się.

Unosi brwi, jakby rzucając mi wyzwanie.

― Dawaj mi ją.

040404

W sali panuje błogosławiona cisza. Na ekranie właśnie budzę się obok Godrica, który wtula się w moje plecy. Jest to końcowa scena, moja ulubiona zresztą. Jestem ciekaw reakcji publiczności.

― Co tak wcześnie? Uczniowie przybędą dopiero jutro ― szepcze do mnie filmowy Godric, a ja poruszam ustami, mrucząc odpowiedź.

― Miałem zły sen, śpij.

Kiedy na ekranie pojawia się duży napis: koniec, a sala aż wrze. Kto by się spodziewał, że cały film jest jedynie złym snem? Właściwie uważny widz powinien był zauważyć różnicę już na samym początku. W pierwszej scenie zasypialiśmy w tej samej komnacie, co się obudziliśmy na koniec, jednak w kolejnej scenie, kamień, którego użyto do postawienia ściany jest nieco inny.

Ściskam dłoń Severusa, a ten odpowiada mi tym samym, po czym podnosi się, by wygłosić swoje długo układane przemówienie spisane na kartce, którego nie wziął z domu.

Myślę, że jest to najlepszy film Tarantino, który ma jedno, główne przesłanie: czasami, gdy wydaje się, że wszystko wali się nam na głowę, okazuje się, że jest to jedynie zły sen.

**Koniec**


End file.
